


【小镇疑云】Thirsty

by khsarrge



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: Lee Ashworth在把这位跟自己纠缠了两年多的麻烦警探拽到墙上的时候，一些不可抗力使他做了多余的动作：一个吻





	【小镇疑云】Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想搞次PWP但是还是憋不住又搞成了心理健康问题。
> 
> * 本文基于“Alec此时需要情感上的宣泄，而Lee刚好成为了这个宣泄口”这个概念上。

一切发生的太过自然。

当Lee拽起他的衣领把他抵在了墙上的时候，Alec以为自己会挨上一拳。但没有，Lee给了他一个粗砺的吻。他几乎是僵住了，甚至忘了推开Lee，结束这个荒唐的吻。许久他才回过神来用力的咬了Lee，让他松开了。  
事实上，Lee也没有料想到事情会发展成这样。这个吻，更多的是冲动下的意外：当他凝视着Alec的眼睛，鬼使神差的冒出了吻他的念头，直到他被唇上的刺痛唤回了理智才放开了Alec。他印象中患上心脏病后Alec的薄唇总是缺乏血色，现在倒是看上去更可口了些。  
现在他们离得如此之近，可以听到彼此的心脏在胸腔里鼓动。Alec没有推开他，Lee觉得这是一种默许，一个他们可以暂时放纵自己被荷尔蒙或者别的什么东西支配的暗示，便又贴近了他一些。Alec觉得他的身体正叫嚣着干渴，他张了张嘴，觉得喉咙深处痒痒的。他决定把原因归结与刚刚的奔跑和拉扯。Lee的鼻息扑在他的眼睑上，他抬起头对上那双同样带着渴望的眼睛。

所以Lee第二次吻他的时候Alec没有拒绝。  
他那件过大的西装外套磨蹭着身后的砖墙，Lee的大腿抵在他的腿间，试图分开它们。Alec感觉Lee的体温隔着衬衫渗到他的身上，让他也燥热了起来。Lee抓着Alec的脑袋好让他们彼此更为投入，Alec觉得这个吻带着股铁锈味，让他更渴了。当Lee松开他的时候，他呆愣着想着刚才Lee的指尖擦过了自己的下唇。现在他们间微妙的化学反应持续着。Alec的手臂绕上了Lee的脖子，示意他继续，随即听到了他的低笑。Lee的手向下划去，摸到腰间解开了两人的皮带。  
Alec说服自己只是需要放松，这没什么错。

现在那双手钻进了他的内裤里，粗鲁地套弄着他的性器，手指上的茧刮蹭过他的脆弱的前端让他发出断断续续的呻吟。Alec觉得被抵在墙上压得他浑身痛，他扭动着想调整到一个舒服点的姿势，但显然他没什么活动的空间。Lee的手指开始向后钻去，在穴口摸索了下便试图直接挤进温软的内壁。突然的入侵让Alec不禁惊叫，而这个反应只是进一步刺激了Lee，他依然强硬地开拓Alec的后穴，挤入的手指在里面搅动着，试图找到那个能让他放松的点。他们的呼吸都急促了起来，Alec感觉Lee也勃起了，隔着内裤的布料在他身上磨蹭，显然他们都没什么余裕。

觉得差不多了Lee利落地扯掉了Alec的裤子，他脱掉了上身的背心，把自己的内裤拉了下来。接着他的手便握上了Alec的大腿，把他往上提了些。现在Alec双腿离地，这让他感觉彻底失去了控制权，干脆把自己挂在了Lee的身上。Lee的性器在他的下体摩擦着，在这档事儿上，显然Lee比他擅长的多。于是Alec便什么都不去想了。

显然在没怎么润滑的情况下，Lee的进入并不那么容易。Alec的后穴还没能完全放松，因而不断地收缩着，排斥着突然闯入的异物。Alec咬着牙，甚至觉得像是被撕裂了。这当然是痛的，但他不讨厌这样。他从喉咙里漏了出些嘶哑的气声，抱着Lee的双臂又收紧了些。Alec的僵硬和颤抖让Lee暂时停下了动作，腾出一只手顺着Alec的后背抚摸着，同时含住了Alec的耳垂轻轻舔弄。

疼痛没有持续太久，在Lee的安抚下Alec很快就放松下来，开始觉得奇特的酥麻感从结合处传开，他的喘息开始带上了一丝甜腻的尾音。Lee感觉到了Alec的变化，便开始在他的体内抽动起来。那种麻痒的快感随着下体的动作扩散开来，Alec不再咬着嘴唇，他略带沙哑的呻吟带着情欲催促着Lee给他更多。

Lee看着眼前沉溺于此的Alec，觉得极其满足。平时那张总是板着的脸上现在布满了潮红，那双棕色的眼睛中盛满了水雾，被汗湿的衬衫下粉嫩的乳头隐约可见。Alec患了病，又不怎么锻炼，总是看上去病怏怏的，但Lee总觉得他消瘦苍白的身体却带着特别的吸引力，让他每次都不由自主的想更接近他，再占有他。他觉得自己更硬了，内壁的软肉热情地包裹着他，他加重了顶弄的力度，满意的听着Alec因此尖叫，嵌在Alec的大腿上的手指越发的用力。

Alec迷糊地想着这双手现在有力地托着他，而刚才面对Ricky却没有还手，是因为愧疚吗？他曾坚信Lee是有罪的，现在反倒犹豫了起来。他的视线扫过Lee腰侧的伤，他的腿挂在Lee的腰间晃动着，偶尔擦过那片淤青。Lee在他体内的抽插让他觉得快感在下体积压着，他伸手向下摸去，覆上自己半硬的性器小幅度地摩擦，但确始终觉得不够。Alec开始呜咽起来，他的腿攀上Lee的腰夹紧，渴求着Lee的阴茎更加深入。Lee被突然绞紧的内壁刺激到差点缴械，他欣喜于Alec的主动，加快了抽擦的速度。

在激烈的抽插中Alec感觉心跳变得更快了，他胸口堵的难受，呼吸也急促了起来。也许是发现了Alec的异样，Lee解开了他的衬衫，Alec大口地喘着气，这让他感觉稍微好些了。现在他们紧贴着彼此，皮肤接触的地方微微发烫。Alec用嘴唇擦过Lee眉头上的擦伤，轻抚那些新鲜的血痂。Lee愣了一下，再次拉过他接吻，接着他们换了个姿势滚到了地上。

Alec觉得风吹到身上带走了些黏腻的感觉，同时他又觉得有些冷了。草场的泥土味钻进他的鼻腔，他喘着气，觉得嗓子里还是带着丝丝的痒。Lee贴近他的耳边问他是不是担心他们这副样子被人看见，Alec没有回答。事实上，光是他在和自己追查着的嫌疑人做爱就已经够疯狂的了，但此刻Alec沉溺在这狂热的交缠里，放弃思考一切其他问题。刚才的动作使得Lee还插在他屁股的阴茎正好压过了他的敏感点，让他漏出一声甜腻的呜咽。Lee心领神会，便找准了那一点在那附近小幅度的摩擦。Alec断断续续地呻吟，他感觉自己仿佛要在这样的攻势下融化了。

Lee看着Alec。他现在整个人都变得粉红，胸口的激烈起伏让他注意到了那粉嫩的凸起。于是他俯下身去在Alec的胸前啃咬，在他的身上留下齿印。Alec觉得胸口又痒又痛，刺激着他的神经，而下身猛烈的撞击又让他无力分心多想。或许是情欲破开了他假装冷静的外壳，又或许是空气中潮湿的泥土气息把他拉回了在Sandbrook的糟糕回忆，他感觉那些对他的怒骂和指摘又涌上了他的脑海。他的呼吸开始乱了，全身冒着冷汗，胸闷的感觉再次袭来让他不得不大张着嘴喘息。Alec知道继续下去自己可能心跳过速，但他不想停下来。现在他的胸口被折磨得红肿一片，他的下身挺立着，后穴传来源源不断的快感刺激着他。Alec喘得更厉害了，抱紧了那颗在自己胸口耕耘的脑袋，他觉得自己快去了。

过呼吸的Alec显得更加迷人。他亚麻色的头发被汗水浸湿，略显杂乱的粘在额头上。他的睫毛轻颤着，从泛白的薄唇中漏出情动的呻吟。Lee在他的额头上落下一个亲吻。  
“休息一会儿？”  
“不，别停下。”Alec喘着气，从喉咙里挤出这几个字。他快被冷汗浸透了，整个人散发着潮湿的水气。他渴求着与Lee更多的接触，让情热盖过脑子里那些嘈杂的噪音。也许是他们都快要达到高潮了，Lee不再分心开发他的胸口，开始找准他的敏感点猛烈的进攻。这样的刺激对Alec来说太过了，他的呻吟已经染上的哭腔，主动扭动着腰身索取着，每一次抽插都让他更加沉沦，他感觉下身聚集着的热流仿佛要灼伤他了，最终他哭叫着射了出来，内壁绞紧了Lee还插在他里面的阴茎。

Alec现在只剩喘息了。  
高潮过后他觉得浑身使不上力，缠在Lee腰间的双腿也松开了。他的视野开始模糊了起来，却感到一直叫嚣着的干渴暂时停息了。Lee还埋在他的体内卖力，Alec却觉得自己已经感觉不到什么了。  
在彻底失去意识之前他凑近Lee给了他一个吻。

再次醒来的时候Lee坐在他身边。Alec躺在那张木板床上，想着更早一些时候的事情。  
当医生们告诉他继续工作可能会丧命，而他觉得这不算是件坏事。Sandbrook的案子确实让他的身心都受了重创，他不过是赌自己能否撑到找到真相的那天。而现在Ricky的态度让他再次陷入疑惑，自己的这份执着是否真的有意义。Alec不由得想如果自己真的错了，索性彻底毁掉这个残破的身体，倒也乐得轻松了。现在他不过是把这件事推给了Lee做，好让自己假装坚强。

“抱歉，我做的太过了。”Lee望着他，“你还好吗？”  
“比最开始要好。”他嘟哝着，坐起身来穿上衣服，Lee依然看着他，Alec觉得至少他现在表现出来的担心不是伪装。

他站起身来，整理了一下自己。沉默着从Lee的身边挤过，走了出去。农场的风带走了刚才的余热。他望着夕阳带来了晚霞，把这片天空染成橙红色。那些追逐着，逼迫着他的嘈杂噪音此刻都停止了。他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得有些渴。

Alec笑了笑，在一切水落石出之前，这种干渴大概不会停止。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alec和Lee的关系就是要够扭曲才好磕。S205正是Alec自毁倾向达到高峰的时候，在受到多重打击后他迷茫自己的努力到底有没有意义，而他的身体状况也很糟。而Lee此时正在利用Alec的弱势来赢取信任，因此造就了他们之间的性张力。


End file.
